The aftermath of the 'NO'
by pampilot67
Summary: A very hurt, and emotional Bones tried to move on after Her one true loves breaks her heart, with a simple NO
1. Chapter 1

The Aftermath of the 'NO'

A very hurt Bones tried to move on after Her one true loves breaks her heart, with a simple NO

* * *

Booth woke with a dry tongue, and a killer head ache, something he seemed to feeling for the last few weeks. His back ached and every bone that he ever broken ached. Rising his head slowly he looked around the room. It was their bedroom, now his bedroom. Bones had not slept with him in over three months.

So complete was the divide that the refrigerator had a list on days and dates and times that each other had and who would take care of their daughter. Last night Bones was out working at the Lab, till 2am, something she had done very often.

Limping out on his sore feet to the kitchen to the smell of fresh coffee. He found sitting at the breakfast counter drinking a cup of coffee was his Bones. She's dressed in blue formfitting sweater and a white linen pencil skirt,Gold chain belt. and sky-high heals. Sitting next to her was their daughter Christeen age two and a half.

"_Bo…Temperance you are up early, after being out late last night."_

"_Booth it eight am, your hung over again, and I am typically in work by now. _

_If you paid more attention of the activity board you would know I am going to go to New York at ten today for a meeting at the Valhalla, Inst"_

"_I'm a still a little confused as why you are talking to them at have a good job here at the Jeffersonian?"_

"_They have an opening as Deputy Director coming open, in a few years I have a shot at director position. So they asked me to consider applying for the position, and I did. Now they want to talk to me in person."_

"_But Tempe that in New York, we live in DC."_

"_Booth you and I not married, are not engaged and as of ninety days free agent ago, free to run our own lives."_

"_What happens to me and Chris.?"_

"_New York is only an hour away on the shuttle. So you can come up to see Chris anytime."_

"_Bones that would be just like my visiting Parker. You know how much I dislike that, so why are you even thinking about that."_

"_Booth you are the one who said no to me asking you to marry you. You tossed Hanna out when she said she did not want to get married. You had her out the same day as she said no. The difference is I let you stay in my house. If I get that position you will keep this house, and when Chris visits you she will feel at home."_

"_Bones you have already make up your mind."_

"_Booth first off stop with the name game, when we were working together and almost a couple __**Bones**__ was a good feeling nickname. Now we are free agents, and just co-workers, no more Booth. This conversation done, we're done. I'm moving on, I have a date in New York. I leaving now I'll drop Chris off at daycare. You have my cell call me if something needed regarding Chris, nothing else, clear"_

"_I got it you do not to talk to me unless it's about our daughter 'Christeen."_

Bones got up and dragged her suitcase out the door. Booth question in his mind if this was the end of them. Bones said they done, but he was not ready to call it the end.

Booth had labored at work for eight hours working on a case that seen to get deeper every time a new thing popped up.

The fact that Bones had not called to tell him she arrived safely was also gnawing at him.

Before the' NO' she always called when she arrived at her destination, when she was on a book tour.

At 6:01 he left the Hoover and drove home. Home it was a house now, not a home, a place to eat and sleep. Their was little warmth there now. Booth opened the door for Chris as they both seen tired tonight, actually it was the missing Bones that seem to drag their spirit down.

"_Daddy when is mom coming home tonight?"_

"_She not, coming home she is in New York at a meeting baby."_

"_Is she coming home tomorrow?"_

"_I thing so you can ask her when she calls to say good night to you."_

Booth ate the supper Bones made and left for them this morning.

At 7:15 the house phone rang and Chris jumped up.

"_It's mommy, it's mommy I know it, answer it dad."_

Booth checked the time of the call, it was an hour early for Chris's bedtime.

" Hello_, Bo….Tempe, sorry?"_

_With a very cold voice she said._

"_Hi Booth can I say good night to Chris?"_

"_Sure she right here, talk to mom Chris."_

They talked for a few minutes then Chris gave the phone to Booth.

"_What up Tempe, why so early?"_

"_I'm going out tonight so I called early."_

"_Where are you going to?"_

"_Booth it none of your affair, we talked about it before. We both are free to do as we wish."_

Booth heard knocking on a door where Bones was talking.

"_Just a minute Booth there someone at my door."_

Bones set the phone down on the nightstand. He heard the voices very softy, and he thought he heard what he felt was a kiss.

"_Booth I have to go I'll call you later or in the morning."_

"_Just one question Tempe. Is this going out a date or not?"_

"_I do not owe you an answer, but yes it's a date. I'll talk to you late bye."_

…_..._

The phone went dead in his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

The aftermath of the 'NO'

Chapter 2

A very hurt Bones tried to move on after Her one true loves breaks her heart, with a simple **NO**

The first show down

…_..._

In New York Tony dressed in a towel, had just kissed her on the neck, as he jumped on Tempe's back and hugged her.

"_Was that Booth?"_

"_Yes and you talk too loud. He may have heard you."_

"_All I said was you looked good in black, but better in the nude,"_

"_What do you think he would have thought we were doing."_

"_Something I would like to do now."_

"_Keep dreaming. We're going to be late, for the reservation.._

* * *

It was seven in the morning when the phone rang.

"_Hello Bones did you have a good night?"_

"_Already Booth with the nasty sharp remarks, a new low for you."_

"_Sorry I was up till 2am awaiting your call after your date, I sorry if you thing I'm grumpy ."_

"_I told you I would call later, or in the morning Booth."_

"_Ok it's just you did not give me your hotel name or room number, and your cell was off. Are you coming home today?"_

"_My cell died it fell on the floor. No I'm going to stay an other day or and see the sights, I also want to see Rick. _

"_Well that's your business I guess, I can't say I'm happy about it. What your phone number if I need to call."_

"_Hold on Booth."_

Again he heard voices in the back ground.

"_Here is the number XXX-XXX-5656. I'll be out till around six, if you need me for anything about Chris. Have a good day Booth."_

…...

_In_ New York a faint male voice was heard.

"_You have not told him you are sharing my home. My. Oh, my Tempe you know when he finds out he going to blow his top. Are you ready for that?"_

Swinging a pillow Bones said .

"_I'm not sure, he may yell and scream but he never ever hurt me. You on the other took my 'cherry' and hurt me. "You were very tight as I remember, Not so much now, right babe."_

"_Your bad and embarrassing but you have a good memory."_

"_Remember what you said yesterday about Booth?"_

"_I'm sure he would understand, the connection you and I have now."_

"_Yes right you, and me on my bed, in my house, in our PJ."_

"_Tony you don't wear PJ."_

Tony started laughing dropping his towel, and Tempe started a pillow fight.

* * *

In the morning Booth pulled the cassette from the phone and took it and Chris off to the Jeffersonian. He dropped Chris at daycare and went to Hover building audio tech lab . He's troubled by what he could almost hear.

"_Seely Booth long time no see."_

"_Hi Bob I have a personal thing I would like you to help me with."_

"_Booth anything for you your help back a then can never be re-paid. What the problem?"_

"_This is personal Bob, on the QT please. I want to hear the conversation in the back ground. Forget the front talking."_

"_Ok let I'll get started."_

Booth went up stairs to his office and started work.

At 10:30 Bob from the lab called and ask Booth to drop by at lunch to hear the tape. As booth entered the lab both the other techs got up and left.

"_Something I said, Bob."_

"_No Booth they felt you needed privacy "_

"_Don't tell me it that bad?"_

"_It personal Booth I'll set the stage. The first call this is the background. At the start of the call"_

He then started the tape with the main voices very low'

The sound of knocking is heard."

"_Tempe time to go." _

The voice was male but sing, song, not deep and masculine.

"_I was up till 2am awaiting your, call after your __**date."**_

_[Yes you were in bed before then little girl….He thinks you are in a hotel, very funny…..and an other night oh wow…I wonder what he would say if he knew that at this minute you were half-naked on my bed with me sitting on your backside. Kissing your neck…... __She then said Have a good night Booth__.]_

With tears in his eyes and a heavy heart Booth thanked Bob and left. In his office he did a reverse trace on the phone number Bones had given him. He found the name that went with the number. He found an other number that's listed as private

Booth locked the door of his office and made a call, at two in the morning. A sleepy voice answered.

"_Hello Tony Sander here, what do you need at this f...ing hour?"_

"_I need you to send the mother of my child home. This is the boyfriend of the woman you are in bed with now you cock sucker."_

"_Tempe,… it's Seely,…. he would like to speak with you now." Again the sing song voice._

An equally sleepy voiced Bones came on the line.

"_Booth how the hell did you get this number?"_

"_FBI you forgot that Tempe? I have friends in low places. Get your self out of his bed and get back here today or you will never see our daughter till she 18. _

_I taped your call to me from New York, you F_king boy friend saying he like you in __**black underwear, but better in nothing at all. **__Have you got the point Tempe, he has a big loud mouth, chose his dick or your child. Stop being a whore . Be here by midnight today or be ready to be served Monday. Good night Tempe._

…_..._

The next day at the Booth/Brennan house, tension was in the air . Booth had asked Angela to take Chris to the zoo, and keep her overnight, Booth told her just a little about the New York trip. Some of the things she knew already about , some she did not. She knew Brennan was very depressed and very upset about Booth backing down on the marriage. She had no idea who was the man she was with over the weekend. She told Booth she could not imagine her with an other man. After a few other things are settled she went home.

Bones arrived by cab at 12:30 looking very tired and very stressed. She walked past Booth and went straight to her room. Acting like a normal return from a book tour , She started unpacking. Booth walked into her room right after her._"We agreed to knock before going into each other room, You remember that Booth."_

"_We agreed to a lot of thing. One of the big thing was to be honest with other, right."_

"_Ok Booth what do you need to talk about, I'm tired"_

"_Let start with Tony Sander, how and why?"_

"_Tony is an old friend from '__**The system' **__I needed an escort for the night he lives in the city."_

"_DID you and Tony sleep together?"_

"_You need to define the word sheep. Because I did sleep at his home."_

"_Have you had sex with this f-king guy."_

"_Blank statement Booth, general answer, yes I have a few times."_

Booth is choked up at her remark. She admitted she had sex with him. He was unable to speak for a few minutes. Booth did not see the spiteful look in Bone's eye.

"_What else do you want to know, Booth speak up. _

_You called me a __**whore**__ over the phone. Yes Tony was in and out of my room, which is none of your business Booth. It was his house. The remark about the black underwear was, because I just showered and was lying on my bed in my black bra and black panties. Talking with you, when he was checking that we would be late._

_Tony in his sick humor thought he could get a rise out of me. Before you ask, yes he has seen me naked. More than once I'll admit that to you."_

The look on Booth's face was unreadable, but his body said mean, and mad.

"_You had sex with this man, and ran around naked in front of him." _

"_Booth you are making no sense, grow up when two people have sex they usually are in the nude, what your point. I told you we had sex before, at that time we were naked but we did not run around. What else is up your ass Booth?"_

"_Why did you do it?"_

"_Do what Booth! I explained it to you for a week before I went to New York. I had meetings with those people about a position. The day before the trip you were confused, and mad about the trip even then. You did not listen then and you are not listing now. _

_You know what Booth, you are up-set and mad, I'm tired and mad, lets talk with Sweets in the morning. _

_Or you can pack up and get out of my life."_

Booth and Bones said no more and went to their separate rooms

* * *

Round one is a draw, Bones is vague about the trip, and Booth only hears what he wants. Can you tell what happens Iin New York on the trip?


	3. Chapter 3

The aftermath of the 'NO'

Chapter 3

A very hurt, and emotional Bones tried to move on after Her one true loves breaks her heart, with a simple **NO**

**Round two**

…**...**_I explained it to you for a week before I went to New York. The day before You were confused about the trip even then. You know what Booth you are up-set and I'm so mad lets talk with Sweets in the morning. Or you can pack up and get the hell out of my life now."_

…**...**

The next day after dropping off Chris, Both Bones and Booth went to Sweets office. Both looked very mad.

"_Ok who wants to start?'_

Booth started talking first .

"_This is hard to tell anyone, I do not want to be and talk to you of all people Sweets, but if I did not come today I would be homeless tonight. The problem is very simple, Temperance went to New York and sleeping with an old friend."_

"_Oh wow, Dr Brennan you went to New York, a what happens?"_

"_Yes Sweets I went to New York City. I had a job interview in the city, and I arranged to meet an old friend. He took me to my meeting and we went out on a date. He offered to let me stay at his apartment, and I did."_

"_Ok Booth your side."_

"_Damn it Sweets, are you listening, to what she is saying, she went to New York and slept with this Tony, her old friend. I heard what he was saying when she was talking to me. She thinks nothing about it, and does not care how it affects me and Chris."_

"_Stop it Booth your wrong about everything, your are mad at me after you and I became 'Free Agents" after you refused to marry me."_

"_I never said we were 'free agents, were are partners."_

"_Booth we are '__**work partners**__' only . When Hanna said she could not marry you. You, Seely Booth had her out of your apartment the next day. You said you and she were done no marriage no relationship. You said you and she were done no marriage no relationship. You said you needed to move on, that what I'm trying to do to find someone who wants to marry me, who wants me. Some one who will love me, and trust every day and never change like you did Booth. _

_You said you did not want to be married, to me. So move on Booth that what I'm trying to do." _

"_Bones I love you, I want to be with you for the next 10, 20, 50 years."_

"_Words Booth, beautiful words you spent years open me up to the world of love. You harped on my marring you and being with you for the next 10, 20, 50 years. You said how marriage was the true test of faith, and trust"_

"_I do Bones it what I want."_

"_That option ended for me when you changed your mind and said NO. I have no idea what or who made you say that you did not want to be married to me, and I do not want to know, it must have ment more to you than me._

_You're a son of a bitch Booth, you broke my heart, you __**crushed**__ it, totally destroyed me._

_It was at that point you ended what ever we may have been, or would be. I will not let you hurt me ever again. You promised to think over our feeling about each other when we went to opposite sides of the world. I did and I did not engage in sex with any man since we went our separate ways. I realized I could love you, and trust you, I open my heart for you. _

_What did you do, Seely J. Booth you jumped in bed with Hanna, and brought her home to show me you had someone who loved you. You asked her the same question I asked you, the answer both times was no. You sent Hanna on her way and you came after me. You pushed marriage every way you could. I thought about it all the time I carried Chris, and after. _

_I final become conscious that marriage was a bond of trust. That two people exchange trust in each other. When you said NO you said no to that trust, I knew we were over then, we had no trust in each other. _

_We share a child and nothing else, we will never share a bed or anything that implies. I rather remain a single mother on my own that have you as my life partner"_

"_Damn it Bones you do not mean that."_

"_Yes I do Booth, you hurt me for the last time. I want you out of my house in a week. Sweets I will put in the necessary forms to sever my working with Booth, and maybe the FBI also."_

Bones stood up and stormed out of the office. Both

Booth and Sweets sat in a daze.

* * *

Round 2 foes to Bones, a knock out?


	4. Chapter 4

The aftermath of the 'NO'

Chapter 4

A very hurt Bones tried to move on after Her one true loves breaks her heart, with a simple **NO**

* * *

"_Damn it Bones you do not mean that." "Yes I do Booth, you hurt me for the last time. I want you out of my house in a week. Sweets I will put in the necessary forms to sever my working with Booth, and maybe the FBI also."_

* * *

"_Booth just one question, Why did you say no to Dr Brennan?"_

"_That fucking Pelant He somehow found about Bones asking me to marry her and my saying yes. We were in the park and he call me on my cell. I told Bones it was someone else. _

_He told me to break off the engagement or he would kill five people. He described people around us. I was afraid for Bones and Chris. So that night I told Bones I changed my mind and did not want to get married. Bones, turned white, and said that it was fine and went to bed early. _

_The next day she moved into the spare room and at the dinner table told me that we were now free agents. She only talks to me about cases and Chris. That was rough enough but this trip to New York and this Tony, has her so uptight."_

"_Booth what you did and how you did it may have crushed the soul of Dr. Brennan. You above all others know how logical her brain works. You saw the results just now. She went from total love to total hate. I'm recommending the FBI dissolve you partnership with Dr Brennan for now._

_I am recommending you enter intense treatment till you are fit to return to work."_

"_Why Sweets, why." _

"_First you lied to your partner about a case. A case that effects both of you. THE THREAT OF PELANT kill five more people is something you needed to report to the FBI. You did not, you lied to everyone. _

_Your personal problems are your own doing. _

_Booth you should have taken Dr. Brennan to a sound proof area and told her the truth. You two could have acted out the break up. You broke her trust in you. _

_How can I fix it Sweets?"_

"_Booth I do not think you can fix it. You broke her shell. You open her up to the harsh world. Then you took an other lover. You abandon her just like her family. It took fifteen years to forgive her father, how many years do you think she will take to forgive you."_

"_But Sweets it was Pelant who made me do it."_

"_Really Booth you are a FBI Agent, a trained sniper. You used the threat to pull back from a marriage you are now unsure of._

_Booth you need help. Seely Please go to Cullen office with me now we have things to take care of."_

They both went to Cullen office and Sweets told the story.

"_Booth is this true? A subject in a criminal case you are handling made a personal call to you with a threat, and you told no one."_

"_Sir I did not think it was any matter to the case."_

"_You did not think is all I need. Your Badge and gun. Your on medical leave till Dr Sweets and two other professional people, clear you to return to duty. That all Booth, Dr Sweets please stay a moment."_

Booth dropped his gun and badge on the desk and left. The look on his face was anything but happy.

* * *

**Three months later:**

Booth crawl out of his bed to answer his cell phone.

"_Booth"_

"_This is Cam. We need you to sign off on some past cases. Would you like me to send then over or are able to stop by and sign them?"_

"_I'll stop by some time today. I have a meeting with Sweets at 9. So some time after, ok."_

"_Booth she not here so they will be no problem." _

He hung up the phone and dressed and went to see Sweets.

"_Knock, knock Sweets where are you?"_

"_Behind you. You Seely Booth are early, why?"_

"_Cam called me early this morning."_

"_Why did she call you? You do not work with the Jeffersonian as you are still on medical leave."_

"_She said she had some reports I needed to sign. She also said that Bones was not there."_

"_Where is she Sweets, I need to know."_

"_I can't tell you. She also took a leave. She also left Chris with Angela."_

"_Well that explains Ange being the one who brings Chris to me. Is she alright?"_

"_I do not know Booth, I do not even know where she is."_

"_Is that true Sweets?"_

"_Yes that true Booth. Lets do our session now. You are making progress."_

* * *

**In New York City:**

"_Hello, Tempe what you doing today."_

"_I thought I would take a walk in Central Park. This is the first good weather day off I have since the snow, and cold left. Booth has Chris I am free for the weekend."_

"_Have you thought anymore about moving back?"_

"_Yes I have but I am still unsure about a return. I have to make a decision soon as Chris start school in September."_

"_Have you talked to him yet?"_

"_No Ange I 'm still so mad at him. It hurts too much to think about him, let alone actually talking to him."_

"_Well Sweetie you have said it your self September is school time and it would be unfair to let her start a school then have to move."_

"_Ange have you seen or talked to him?"_

"_He was in today to sign some reports. He ask how you were, he wanted to know where you were. I told him I could not tell him. He broke my heart he looked so lonely."_

"_But was it real?"_

"_Yes I think it was Bren, is was the only time his face looked like the old Booth was when he asked about you and I told him you were ok. Is they any chance you two will get together."_

"_Yes Ange they is a chance, It probably be the day after Chris Graduates from school."_

"_That bad Sweetie?"_

"_Yes Ange it was. He called me a whore, he thought I was have sex with a strange man, to fill my biological needs. For the last six years he has been the only man who I have shared a bed with. He did not trust me about Pelant, then about Tony in New York. Ange he did not trust me that why he would not marry me."_

"_By the way how is Tony?"_

"_He on duty this weekend, he in Boston. So I'm off and he's in Boston harbor saving the world, Yea Coast Guard."_

"_You still living in his apartment?"_

"_Yes Chris and I living in the spare rooms till we decide what we are doing. It going to be hard if we move back to DC, Chris has gotten to enjoy Tony." They get along very well, she never ask for Booth when Tony is here. The other I over heard her tell a friend at daycare she had two dads._

_I told her she only had one and that Tony was a good friend. _

_When we are alone and in private I'll tell you what else she said." _

"_Well tell Tony hello and I'll see you on Monday at Kennedy. Bye, bye Sweetie."_

Bones went for her walk in Central park, she Called an old friend and they went to dinner that night.


	5. Chapter 5

The aftermath of the 'NO'

Chapter 5

A very hurt Bones tried to move on after Her one true loves breaks her heart, with a simple **NO**

* * *

**I**t has been a year since Bones and Angela spoke about her plans for returning. After deep, and long thoughts Bones enrolled Chris in a private school recommended by her old friend Rick Castle.

He also pull a few strings to get her in without waiting on a list for an opening.

Chris loved her school and did very well. The school informed Temperance she's gifted, Bones told them she knew before she was born she was special.

Every other weekend Chris flew to DC to be with Booth, Also every other vacation she spent with him.

At the beginning of February she received a call from Cam asking her to be her maid of honor at her wedding on June 13,2014. She said she would gladly do it. On the first of May she got the official invitation, she RSVP for three. Tony was happy to escort her to the wedding.

**T**ime flew and soon it was the week before the wedding. Bones and Chris flew down to DC and they stayed with the Hodgins. The week was full with fittings and other things a maid of honor needed to do.

On Friday Tony flew down and he also stayed with the Hodgins.

They all went to the rehearsal together. Bones surprised that Booth did not drop in. She asked Cam if he is invited?

"_Temperance I had to ask him, as an old friend. I hope this is not a problem to you or Tony?"_

"_Cam Tony and I talked about this and we felt we could handle it with out be a distraction from your wedding."_

"_Thank you Tempe, I love you and miss you at work."_

"_Cam you have not been notified yet, that I am returning to the Jeffersonian on July 10,2014. I would have thought they would have told you by now."_

"_I have not been in work for over two weeks due to the wedding arrangements, so it probably sitting on my desk. Oh I'm so happy you are coming back, but what about Tony?"_

"_That one of the reasons I'm conning back. Tony been transferred to the Pentagon with his promotion to Captain. He going in to 'Stage Planning", what ever that is."_

"_I'm so happy for you two."_

"_Cam we are not a couple, just friends living together. I will never be coupled to anyone ever again."_

"_Well it still good your back."_

The rehearsal went well and they all went to have dinner at the Hodgins home.

**Saturday The Wedding Day.**

**C**am, Tempe, and Angela, along with her step sisters were all upstairs getting ready for the drive to the Jeffersonian Rose Garden, the site of the wedding.

Downstairs Jack, and Tony dressed and waiting. Jack was clean shaving with a new tux. Tony dressed in his formal uniform. The four gold stripes looked good and his chest of ribbons were impressive. Finally Tempe and Angela came down together. Tony held his breath as Tempe walked over to him. The bridesmaids dress was royal purple single shoulder dress. It show a discrete amount of cleavage and was floor length. Ange was similarly dressed but with a thinner frame she show less cleavage.

"_**OK Tony close your mouth your going to drool on Bren's cleavage. I think you have seen it before."**_

"_**Yes but not so excellently showcase."**_

"_**Well I must say you cleaned up well those gold stripes look good on you and all that glitter is enough to melt a maiden's repose."**_

"_**Get a room you too, after the wedding that is."**_

Angela, Cam, Temperance were going to ride in the second limo,

Jack and Tony were driving Cam's Husband to bee's care to the Jeffersonian, they had plans for the car they did not want Cam. To know. The other bridesmaids rode in the first limo. They left for the service 45 minutes before the start time. They drove slowly and round about to the Jefferson.

Everything went as planed, in a work it was perfect.

IT was at the reception things got weird . The first dance went well and the next two requested dances went as planned. It was the fourth dances that stirred every one who know about the connection between Booth and Brennan. Bones was standing talking with Angela when someone placed a hand lightly on her shoulder and said.

"_**Temperance my I have this dance?"**_

Bones turned around as quick as anyone has ever seen. She faced Booth eye to eye. With a look of dared she answered.

"_**I will dance with you this once as I promised Cam no problems."**_

He took her hand and walked her to the dance floor.

He was very carefully placing his hands on her to not offend her.

"_**Booth you sure have balls, asking me to dance with you."**_

"_**I took every once of will power to just walk up to you and ask. If you said no I was going to run out the door. That was plan A, plan B was duck when you swinger at me."**_

"_**Booth you are afraid of me?"**_

"_**Truly yes, Temperance I have been in sessions with Sweet and an other of his colleagues for a year. Three weeks ago they gave me back my badge and gun. **_

_**I am truly sorry for what I did, I will try to make it up to you but I feel I never will be able to fix the hurt I've done to you."**_

Bones face went pale and she started to cry and shake. She let go of Booth and ran off the floor. Booth started after her he got to the edge of the dance floor when he is grabbed by two men.

"_**What the fuck did you do to her now Booth?"**_

"_**Get your hands off me, I have to talk to Bones."**_

"_**Not tonight you are going home now."**_

"_**Who the F… are you?"**_

"_**The guy you called a cocksucker a year ago. You were stupid then and stupid now. Go home you hurt her too much already. She does not want you in her life again, take the hint, now go home."**_

Jack Hodging, and Sweets walked Booth out the door to his SUV.

"_**Booth go home I told you it was too soon to approach her. I need to see you Monday morning to talk about this misstep. You will be their Booth this was bad."**_

"_**Sweets I just needed to talk to her, I love her."**_

"_**You did not help your case very much tonight so go home and relax and stay away from the booze."**_

"_**Ok Sweets, sorry Jack and could you tell Cam I'm sorry. I did not think she would react like that."**_

" _**We will work it out now go home.""**_

Booth left is his SUV and Jack and Sweets went back in to the party to do damage control.


	6. Chapter 6

The aftermath of the 'NO'

Chapter 6

A very hurt Bones tried to move on after Her one true loves breaks her heart, with a simple **NO**

…...

Booth left is his SUV and Jack and Sweets went back in to the party to do damage control.

**Tony's point of view:**

**T**ony saw Tempe dancing with Booth. The minute he saw her stiffen he knew what was going to happened. When she turned and bolted off the dance floor he moved to intercept Booth. He reached Him just as Dr. Sweets and Jack Hodgins did also.

He grabbed Booth as did the other two. Booth remark was his trigger for the response.

**{**_**I'm the guy you called a cocksucker a year ago. You were stupid then, and your stupid now. Go home you SOB, you hurt her too much already. She does not want you in her life again, take the hint, now go home."**_**}**

It took every once of self-control he had to keep him from punching Booth in the mouth. The SOB had hurt her again, and again did it in public.

As soon as Booth stopped he separated from them and went in search of Temperance. He found her in a small room off the main entrance. She was with Angela, and she was still crying, shaking, and very pale.

"_Temperance what can I do to help."_

"_Short of shooting Seely Booth you can hug her Tony, just a friend." _Angela said with a slightly bit of anger .

Taking the hint he stepped into Tempe and placed his arms around her and she did the same. He held her tight and softly kissed her on top of her head.

"_Easy Tempe it's done your all right. Come on I'll take you home."_

They both moved to the parking lot for his car still hugging each other.

**M**onday morning at 9am Booth knocked on Sweets office door.

"_Come in Booth and close the door. I told Cullen that we needed an extra long session due to the wedding this weekend. _

_So to getting, to the point what in hell made you ask Dr. Brennan to dance and say something to cause her to run off the floor?"_

"_Sweets I just had the need to hold her. It felt so right to me. I just tried to tell her I was sorry. All of a sudden she went pale and started crying and ran off the floor. I went after her to find out what was wrong. Then that guy 'Tony' grabbed me and said something I can still remember."_

"_What did he say."_

"_He said,_**{**_**I'm the guy you called a cocksucker a year ago. You were stupid then and your stupid now. Go home you hurt her too much already. She does not want you in her life again, take the hint, now go home**_._"_**} **

_That hurt Sweets, that really hurt. Who is he Sweets, is he her new boyfriend, or what."_

"_Booth we are talking about you and your actions. Not What is up with Dr Brennan."_

"_They are one in the same. I love her so much it's hurts. It's doubly hurt to see her with an other man."_

"_Booth go back to what split you to up. Why did you get so upset about her going to New York?"_

"_She just did not just go to New York she slept with that Tony, that what broke us up."_

"_Booth I have talked to both Tony and Dr Brennan and they never had any physical involvement, I.e. no sex. _

_To my knowledge the still haven't done anything together. They are just very good old friends from foster care days."_

"_But Sweets your wrong, she said they had sex a few times. Also she admitted he had seen her naked many times."_

"_Booth she said they were '__**In the system**__**' **__together. He is her first sex partner when she was only 16. That's when they had sex and naked, nothing since then."_

"_Wait I heard her say."_

"_Stop Booth you heard what you wanted to hear, you tuned out some of the words and came up wrong. Then you call her whore. That after telling her you did not want to be married, to her destroyed you in her mind."_

"_She needs counseling and refuses it. She is in Love/Hate relationship with you in her mind. This is mostly your fault Booth. It will never get better if you push it at her. Back off now and let it simmer to cool off."_

"_Ok Sweets I will not contact her again if she wants to talk she can tell you and we can talk in here with you."_

"_Very good Booth I feel you are starting to use your head."_

"_Why did this all happen to us?"_

"_Booth both you and Dr Brennan are victims of a Peland plan to get you both off his case. It looks like he did just that. You were off the FBI case and still not 100%. And Dr Brennan left the Jeffersonian. You both are off his trail and he did nothing but play to your fears. He knew your rejection of marriage to Dr Brennan after saying yes would destroy her shaky self-confidence about be abandonment. That why this happened."_

Booth went home and after many, many hours of thinking he got it straight. Booth was a new man upon his total return to duty.

On December 5, he got a lead from internet traps set up by Angela. He got a hot location for Peland. He was able to alert the DC, SWAT and The FBI arrests team the location without using any device that Pelant would be alerted to.

Booth was able to be with the SWAT team that broke down to front door. Peland turned to the first officer with what appeared to be a weapon. The officer perceiving a threat fired at him. So did the second and the third.

Booth is shocked as Pelants head exploded in burst of red.

It was over finally Pelant was dead and could not hurt anyone ever again. Booth text Cam and Director Cullen that it done and sent a picture of the body.

Bones was just coming in to Cams office when Booth's text call cam in. Cam read it and looked at the picture, then she spoke to Tempe.

"_Pelant dead, Booth and the SWAT team killed him an hour ago. I hope this lightens the load on you Tempe?"_

"_Cam it does but his death has no bearing on what happened in the past between Booth and I."_

"_I'm sorry Tempe, you and Seely paid a high price for that mans head trip."_

"_Our lives will go on. The reason I came in here is to give you this and to arrange the time off I'll need."_

Cam looked at the glisten white envelope then opened it slowly.


	7. Chapter 7

The aftermath of the 'NO'

Chapter 7

A very hurt Bones tried to move on after Her one true loves breaks her heart, with a simple **NO**

* * *

Cam looked at the glisten white envelope then opened it slowly.

Doctor Temperance Marie Brennan and

Captain Anthony Thomas Bowles U.S.C.G.

Request your presence at their Marriage at Saint Thomas Aquinas Church on Saturday May the tenth 2016, at 10am. Reception to follow at the Garden in the Jeffersonian.

RSVP

"_Oh My God you two are getting married. Please tell me everything."_

Temperance face exploded with the biggest smile she had ever seen in years. Temperance told the story of their time together but the one little tidbit she told Cam hurt Cam very much she started to tear up, Tempe thought it was because she was so happy for her so she left it at that.

"_I know it not my affair but did you tell Seeley yet?"_

He meeting me at the Mall at five today. I'm going to tell him in private and alone."

"_Be strong but gentle he still is carrying the torch for you."_

"_I know and I for him but too much has changed between us to ever let us be as we were."_

"_Good luck Temperance, take as much time off you and Tony need."_

Holding back tears Tempe left the office.

At five **pm** Booth walked up to Bones at the reflection pool near the coffee cart.

"_Hello Bones, here early as usual."_

"_That is a given with me. Booth please sit down and let me talk, then you can speak please."_

"_Ok Bones I'll sit and listen like a never did before."_

"_I want to thank you for all you have done for me in the past. You on your own took a trident squint who lived in a tight close world and brought me into the light of real feeling and love. _

_Booth I fell in love with many years ago, I still love you, but I'm not in love with you anymore. _

_You taught me the difference. Sadly you also show me how fragile a heart could be, by breaking it more than once. _

_The last time you thought you were protecting me, but it was you , that you protected. _

_As I said I am no longer in love with you my heart belongs to Tony. That why I ask him to marry me and he has accepted. We're going to be married on May 10, of this year_. _I would like you to come, we were many thing to each other and I want to remember the good only."_

"_If I can still call you Bones and no one ever get that privilege I'll come and wish that son of a gun Tony, and you the best of luck and all the joy you get. _

_I too still love you Bones and always will, go be happy."_

Bones reached up and kissed him once and they walk away, both with tears in their eyes.

When Booth reached his car Cam was standing by it.

"_You knew what she was going to tell me?"_

"_Yes I did but it was hers to tell you Seeley not mine. One thing I am sure she never told you. That I feel I must share with you Seeley. _

_She has never been with a man since she was with you. She never cheated on you so you can thing only pure thought that she never cheated while she was your."_

Tears cascaded down his face, so Cam stepped into him and held him.

"_It ok big boy to shed a tear about that but she's happy now so you can be happy for her._

Booth did share a tear, many in fact. At the Wedding he's forced to leave in the middle of the service to prevent a scene that might spoil the wedding.

Less than a year later he was crying at a grave site, His Pops passed in the night. And he was so sad. He hugged Parker tight and let the tears flow. He surprised when Cam came over to him and hugged they both.

"_I so sorry for your loss Booth, I did not know him well but he was always nice to me.""Thanks Cam it just hurts I was out-of-town when he died alone without family or friend at his side."_

"_Booth you are wrong the night he died he had someone who loved him with him. She held him when he died and for an hour after."_

Booth looked at Cam with a very confused look of wonderment.

"_Who Cam , not you who?"_

"_Temperance she went to see him every Saturday and Sunday. She saw him in the evening after spending time taking of Tony."_

The confused look came across Booth face.

"_Wait she went to see my grandfather every weekend and took care of Tony. What wrong with Tony Cam?"_

"_He has ADLS they think he only has a few more month."_

"_Did she know about this ADLS before she married him?"_

"_Yes it's the reason behind the marriage. She wanted to take care of him till the end and she had to be his wife to do it. Booth he was her first love, he also was the one who took her in when you two broke up. _

_They was never anything physical between them, after she turned 16."_

"_Cam you have just broken my heart again and made me so mad at my self. I never deserved her in the first place. I told her I have never stop loving, I'm still in love with he." _

"_Calm down Booth slow down if you still love her give her time to get over this coming trial. You could try being a friend, she going to need all she can get." _

_**Booth waited a month to go see Bones, see the next chapter**_

Tony saw Tempe dancing with Booth. The minute he saw her stiffen he know what was going to happened. When she turned and bolted off the dance floor he moved to intercept Booth. He reached Him jus as Dr. Sweets and Jack Hodgins. He grabbed Booth as did the other two. Booth remark on who he was trigged his response. **{**_**I'm the guy you called a cocksucker a year ago. You were stupid then and your stupid now. Go home you hurt her too much already. She does not want you in her life again, take the hint, now go home."**_**}**

As soon as Booth stopped he separate from them and went in search of Temperance. He found her in a small room off the main entrance. She was with Angela, and she was still crying and very pale.

"Temperance what can I do to help. "

"Short of shooting Seeley Booth you can hug her Tony, just a friend." said a slightly anger Angela.

Taking the hint the stepped into Tempe and placed his arms around her and she did the same. He held her tight and softly kissed her head.

"Easy Tempe it's done your all right. Come on I'll take you home."

They both moved to the parking lot for his car still hugging each other.

Monday morning at 9am Booth knocked on Sweets office door.

"_**Come in Booth and close the door. I told Cullen that we needed an extra long session due to the wedding this weekend. **_

_**So to get to the point what in hell made you ask Dr. Brennan to dance and say something to cause her to run off the floor?"**_

"_**Sweets I just had the need to hold her. It felt so right to me. I just tried to tell her I was sorry. All of a sudden she went pale and started crying and ran off the floor. I went after her to find out what was wrong. Then that guy 'Tony' grabbed me and said something I can still remember."**_

"_**What did he say."**_

"_**He said, **_**{**I'm the guy you called a cocksucker a year ago. You were stupid then and your stupid now. Go home you hurt her too much already. She does not want you in her life again, take the hint, now go home._"_**} **

_**That hurt Sweets , that really hurt. Who is he Sweets is he her new boyfriend, or what."**_

"_**Booth we are talking about you and your actions. Not What is up with Dr Brennan."**_

"_**They are one in the same. I love her so much it's hurts. It is so doubly hurt to see her with an other man."**_

"_**Booth let's go back to what split you to up. Why did you get so upset about her going to New York?"**_

"_**She just did not just go to New York she slept with that Tony, that what broke us up."**_

_**Booth I have talked to both Tony and Dr Brennan and they never had any physical involvement, I.e. no sex. To my knowledge the still haven't done anything together. They are just very good friends."**_

"_**But Sweets your wrong, she said they had sex a few times. Also she admitted he had seen her naked many times."**_

"_**Booth she said they were '**__**In the system**__**' together. He was her first sex partner when she was only 16. That when they had sex and were naked, nothing since then."**_

"_**Wait I heard her say."**_

"_**Stop Booth you heard what you wanted to hear, you tuned out some of the words and came up wrong. Then you call her whore. That after telling her you did not want to be married to her destroyed you in her mind."**_

"_**She needs counseling and refuses it. She is in Love/Hate relationship with you in her mind. This is mostly your fault Booth. It will never get better if you push it at her. Back off now and let it simmer to cool off."**_

"_**Ok Sweets I will not contact her again if she wants to talk she can tell you and we can talk in here with you."**_

"_**Very good Booth I feel you are starting to use your head."**_

Tony saw Tempe dancing with Booth. The minute he saw her stiffen he know what was going to happened. When she turned and bolted off the dance floor he moved to intercept Booth. He reached Him jus as Dr. Sweets and Jack Hodgins. He grabbed Booth as did the other two. Booth remark on who he was trigged his response. **{**_**I'm the guy you called a cocksucker a year ago. You were stupid then and your stupid now. Go home you hurt her too much already. She does not want you in her life again, take the hint, now go home."**_**}**

As soon as Booth stopped he separate from them and went in search of Temperance. He found her in a small room off the main entrance. She was with Angela, and she was still crying and very pale.

"Temperance what can I do to help. "

"Short of shooting Seeley Booth you can hug her Tony, just a friend." said a slightly anger Angela.

Taking the hint the stepped into Tempe and placed his arms around her and she did the same. He held her tight and softly kissed her head.

"Easy Tempe it's done your all right. Come on I'll take you home."

They both moved to the parking lot for his car still hugging each other.

Monday morning at 9am Booth knocked on Sweets office door.

"_**Come in Booth and close the door. I told Cullen that we needed an extra long session due to the wedding this weekend. **_

_**So to get to the point what in hell made you ask Dr. Brennan to dance and say something to cause her to run off the floor?"**_

"_**Sweets I just had the need to hold her. It felt so right to me. I just tried to tell her I was sorry. All of a sudden she went pale and started crying and ran off the floor. I went after her to find out what was wrong. Then that guy 'Tony' grabbed me and said something I can still remember."**_

"_**What did he say."**_

"_**He said, **_**{**I'm the guy you called a cocksucker a year ago. You were stupid then and your stupid now. Go home you hurt her too much already. She does not want you in her life again, take the hint, now go home._"_**} **

_**That hurt Sweets , that really hurt. Who is he Sweets is he her new boyfriend, or what."**_

"_**Booth we are talking about you and your actions. Not What is up with Dr Brennan."**_

"_**They are one in the same. I love her so much it's hurts. It is so doubly hurt to see her with an other man."**_

"_**Booth lets go back to what split you to up. Why did you get so upset about her going to New York?"**_

"_**She just did not just go to New York she slept with that Tony, that what broke us up."**_

_**Booth I have talked to both Tony and Dr Brennan and they never had any physical involvement, I.e. no sex. To my knowledge the still haven't done anything together. They are just very good friends."**_

"_**But Sweets your wrong, she said they had sex a few times. Also she admitted he had seen her naked many times."**_

"_**Booth she said they were '**__**In the system**__**' together. He was her first sex partner when she was only 16. That when they had sex and were naked, nothing since then."**_

"_**Wait I heard her say."**_

"_**Stop Booth you heard what you wanted to hear, you tuned out some of the words and came up wrong. Then you call her whore. That after telling her you did not want to be married to her destroyed you in her mind."**_

"_**She needs counseling and refuses it. She is in Love/Hate relationship with you in her mind. This is mostly your fault Booth. It will never get better if you push it at her. Back off now and let it simmer to cool off."**_

"_**Ok Sweets I will not contact her again if she wants to talk she can tell you and we can talk in here with you."**_

"_**Very good Booth I feel you are starting to use your head."**_


End file.
